Caden (episode)
Caden is the fifteenth episode of Season 2 of Sodor: The Modern Years, and the 30th episode overall. Plot The Fat Controller is busy watching a rescue operation, after Shane derailed Caden when Caden was on the mainline tracks. Peter, Sheffield, Pip, Emma, Patrick and Bear are also present, along with the two diesels. Caden explains that his engine gave out, probably because of some bad fuel. Peter takes Caden away to the shed, and thinks Caden knows more about the accident than he is letting on. Caden confides in Peter, so he explains that he organises the yard very specifically and wants trains to arrive and depart most efficiently. He has an argument with Edwin about his haulage capacity and tries to explain his reasons to Peter. One day, Henry arrives with his goods train and tells Caden about his tankers that he needed to shunt while Shane arrives with his goods train from British Railways. Caden hardly listens to Henry and focuses more on Shane. Soon after, Caden takes some tankers over to the depot. The workmen unload the first tanker, but are unaware that it was filled with milk instead of fuel. Bear, Patrick and Caden are all affected by the contaminated fuel, which is what caused his engine to give out on the mainline when he was going back over to warn the workmen, but too late. Peter tells Caden that he should come clean and tell the Fat Controller. He does, and the Fat Controller tells him that he's on his final chance, as the Other Railway want to replace him. Characters * Henry * Sheffield * Peter * Edwin * Caden * Shane * Emily Helen Hatt * BoCo (does not speak) * Bear (does not speak) * Patrick (does not speak) * Geoff (does not speak) * Gordon (cameo) * Douglas (cameo) * Eric (cameo) * Alice (cameo) * Pip and Emma (cameo) * Toad (cameo) * Edward (mentioned) * Owen (mentioned) * Evan (not named, mentioned) * James (whistle sound only) Voice Cast * WildNorWester as the Narrator * Bourbon-BobJimmy as Henry * NWR1991 as Sheffield * David Moyle as Peter * The Peel Godred Branch as Edwin * Robert Jones as Caden * MrCSisley as Shane * ANB as Emily Helen Hatt Trivia * Henry is the only non-WildNorWester character who speaks in this episode. The rest of the speaking roles are all WildNorWester's original characters. * The milk tanker idea was a scrapped idea from 'Winds Of Change'. Originally, Diesel was supposed to purposefully sabotage the fuel on a post-apocalypse dieselised network after the steam engines had been sent to heritage railways and railway museums by Norman Spencer. This does work to bring everyone back, and that's when he was meant to apologise to Duck and the big engines for what happened in '57. * Sheffield is said to be needed on the Wellsworth branch in this episode, and has been throughout the course of the second half of Season 2. This will feed into Season 3. * This is the first episode that has Shane have a speaking role. Gallery CadenTitleCard.jpg|Title Card File:BearAndPatrick.png Peter pulling Caden away.JPG Peter with Edwin.JPG File:CadenMovingOff.png File:CadenShunting.png File:BarrowSheds.png File:Shane.png File:SheffieldAndCaden.png Episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 STMY Category:Sodor: The Modern Years